


Desire

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Before the First Day of Infinite [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, First Time Topping, M/M, Mate bonds, Mentions of knotting, Pre-debut, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Woohyun is always right, part one SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Ever since Sunggyu got taken off his suppressant meds, he’s been fighting his old urges and struggling to be satisfied with… to want… what other alphas want.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelsmels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsmels/gifts).



> This story is a part of [On the First Day of Infinite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697677)  
> So, please check it out if anything confuses you, or ask in the comments.

“Are we seriously not going to talk about it?”

Sunggyu shrugged and sat on the floor, pulling on his shoes as Woohyun hovered behind. He’d rushed out of the laundry the room the moment he heard their room door close because he knew Sunggyu was just about to leave the dorm to go for his shift at the restaurant. And if they didn’t hash this out now, they never would.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Sunggyu said, stamping his shoed foot on the floor as he reached for the second shoe.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed of anything.”

“Would you stop being so stubborn?”

Sunggyu sighed, turned around and looked at Woohyun.

“I understand my responsibilities, Woohyun. I know my place. I’m not looking for any trouble and I’m not trying to start anything so just… just don’t. Alright?”

He went back to lacing his shoe.

It was times like these that Woohyun wished he were older because then he could hit Sunggyu and give him some sense because Sunggyu could be very stupid when he wanted to be.

“Why are you talking as if it’s something so serious, hyung? For god’s sake, it’s just sex-”

“NAM WOOHYUN!” Sunggyu shouted, standing up to face him, his face red with shame as he stared pointedly at the couch behind Woohyun.

Reluctantly, Woohyun turned around as he saw Dongwoo and Myungsoo both sitting on the living room couch. Belatedly and in muchsynchronized fashion, they both looked up at the ceiling, pretending they weren’t watching Sunggyu and Woohyun a few seconds ago.

“I don’t know what’s causing this or maybe you think you owe me something-”

“I do.” Woohyun interrupted. “You always give me what I want even if it’s not what you want.”

“Neither of us wanted this.” Sunggyu said, looking hurt at the reminder. “It’s not your fault and it has nothing to do with you.”

He picked up his satchel as he headed for the door but Woohyun wasn’t going to be deterred.

“This conversation isn’t over.” Woohyun said as the door shut behind Sunggyu. “AND YOU DIDN’T FINISH TYING YOUR SHOE LACE.”

*********

Woohyun waited. Even after Sunggyu returned from his shift. He allowed him to eat in silence. He even let him take a shower and spend some time with their other band mates. He figured, if he didn’t Sunggyu might just ignore him the entire night. But Woohyun was going to make this happen and it was going to happen tonight. Whether Sunggyu knew it or not.

He lay on his pallet, back turned from Sunggyu as Sunggyu took off the shirt he’d been wearing since his shower.

 _Even better,_ Woohyun thought. Lesser clothes _would_ be better.

As Sunggyu pulled out his own pallet and shook it before laying it down, Woohyun turned around to watch him, noting the tensing of Sunggyu’s shoulders. Maybe Sunggyu could see his plan coming all along. At this point, Woohyun didn’t even care.

The moment Sunggyu lay down, Woohyun kissed him, climbing on top of Sunggyu as Sunggyu went with it. He expected as much. Whenever they had sex, Sunggyu always let him dictate the pace at which they went. The only times he’d taken control was when they first got bonded and it was so obvious how little about sex Woohyun knew. But since Woohyun had begun to know things and want specific things, Sunggyu always just lay back and let Woohyun take what he wanted. Most times, Woohyun felt a bit abusive for trying because a little part of him felt that Sunggyu felt responsible for their mating bond. And that that was why he did this for Woohyun.

But that was all going to end tonight. Woohyun had found a way to pay back in full.

When Sunggyu’s hands slipped beneath his shirt and began nudging him to take it off, Woohyun obliged quickly before going back into the kiss. He waited; drawing out the kiss till he got the feeling he wanted… the reaction he recognized. He’d never really had sex with Sunggyu unless Sunggyu was painfully turned on so this Sunggyu? The one who was a little stiff beneath him was new territory for Woohyun.

Biding his time, he pulled at Sunggyu till he was sitting up so that they could keep kissing while Woohyun took of his shorts and then began to pull Sunggyu’s off. By the time they were both naked, Woohyun was between Sunggyu’s legs, kissing him and rubbing at his thighs.

“Should I prepare you?” Sunggyu asked between a couple of kisses but Woohyun hummed his lack of consent, pushing Sunggyu back on his back.

As he grabbed Sunggyu’s dick, he was a little relieved to find that it was beginning to get hard just a little. At least they were getting somewhere.

But then Woohyun began to get nervous. This was it. Thiswas what he’d been waiting for and he had to push forward.

Letting his hand slip passed Sunggyu’s balls, he poked at Sunggyu’s butthole.

He’d never seen Sunggyu move as fast as he did when Woohyun was thrown back and landed on his ass.

“What the hell was that?” Sunggyu asked, voiced raised in anger. “Why would you-”

“Hyung, I just want to make you feel good.”

“Jesus.” He reached for his shorts. “Is that… is this what you wanted? I thought you needed me.”

“You need _me_.”

“I don’t. I’m off suppressants, Woohyun. I can’t behave that way anymore. There are things an alpha shouldn’t want.”

“But you do. I know you do.”

Woohyun rushed back into his space, looking into Sunggyu’s confused and betrayed eyes.

“You don’t have to-”

“I saw you the other day.”  Woohyun said as Sunggyu’s lips clammed shut. “With the dildo.”

He watched as Sunggyu’s lips quivered in frustration.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“And if I let you fuck me, what about you?” Sunggyu asked. “You can’t get turned on without looking for a knot so what am I supposed to do with you if your dick is hard enough to fuck me.”

“I don’t always need a knot, hyung.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.” Woohyun said. “Not all the time. It’s only when…” He trailed off unable to continue.

“When what?” Sunggyu asked.

“When you’re very turned on. I feel it. If you’re very… affected, then it triggers the bond and it makes me want your knot.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu said, frowning in thought. “So there are times when-”

“When I don’t need your knot? Yes.”

Woohyun remained there, kneeling in front of Sunggyu who had one leg in his shorts and the other out as he sat with his legs on either side of Woohyun.

“How do you want me?” Sunggyu finally asked.

“What?” He looked up, eyes sparkling.

“You want to fuck me, right? How do you want me?”

“On your back.” He said a bit too quickly then he blushed. “I always pictured you… I want to see your face.”

“Okay.”

Sunggyu pushed his shorts off and lay down as Woohyun reached for the lube with shaky hands.

“It’s just me, Woohyun.” Sunggyu said, rubbing his hands up and down Woohyun’s arms.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat, shifting down till he was staring at Sunggyu’s dick and his exposed hole. “Can I…?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Woohyun licked his lips, hands tightening around the bottle of lube in his hand. He’d pictured this in his mind and he had a clear plan of what he wanted to do when he got here. But a lot had already happened and nothing was going the right way.

For starters, the discussion they’d just had had softened Sunggyu’s dick. But there was also the issue of Sunggyu staring down at him, waiting for him to do something. He’d lost the heat of the moment and he had to kick himself for letting the whole plan hinge on Kim Sunggyu letting him off so easy.

If they were going to do this, he had to be good. And he’d already lost so many elements of the entire thing that if he went forward, Woohyun had to make sure it was phenomenal… he had to make it good.

At the last second, without much thought, he reached forward as he licked at Sunggyu’s asshole. Above him, he heard Sunggyu’s breath catch as his hole tightened and relaxed right before Woohyun’s eyes.

Wow, he thought.

He leaned down again, adjusting himself and dropping the lube as he hooked his hands around Sunggyu’s thighs. When he licked the second time, Sunggyu rubbed his ass in Woohyun’s face a little and Woohyun was excited to note that Sunggyu was hardening again. So he placed his head between the soft cheeks and sucked on Sunggyu till his legs moved up to Woohyun’s shoulders, giving him more room to lick and suck and play with his asshole, lathering it up in spit as Sunggyu moaned and knocked his hands on the wall above his head.

“Woohyunie.” Sunggyu moaned, pressing his ass into Woohyun’s face as Woohyun tightened his hold on Sunggyu’s thighs to keep him from bucking Woohyun off as he attempted to get himself off. “Don’t suck it,” He said, grabbing Woohyun’s head. “Lick it. Please lick it.”

Woohyun obliged, loving that for once Sunggyu was asking for something… wanting something from him that he could give to him like this. As he continued to lick his way into Sunggyu, he felt Sunggyu’s hand moving above his head and he raised his head to see Sunggyu jacking off, looking down at Woohyun with his eyes blown and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Hyung, don’t.” Woohyun said before he could stop himself.

“What?” Sunggyu asked, still moving his fist up and down his dick.

“Don’t come.” Woohyun said, finding confidence. “Wait for me.”

“Okay.” Sunggyu said, letting go of his dick as it flapped down unto his stomach. “Okay. I’ll wait. Just… just keep going.”

When Woohyun went back to lick, he released one of Sunggyu’s thighs to use his fingers to assist. If Sunggyu was ready to come then this had to happen now. His first finger slipped in quite easily as Woohyun continued to lick from back to front in shared enthusiasm. He didn’t even know if he was supposed to be enjoying it seeing as his own dick was just there on the floor, hard and forgotten in the presence of Sunggyu’s aching hole.

As he tried the second finger, Woohyun met with some resistance. Sunggyu’s moaning stuttered into a grunt but he reached down and pressed at Woohyun’s hand, urging him to continue.

“Okay, hyung.” Woohyun said, pressing in obediently as he tried to lick but his curiosity got the better of him and he lifted his head so he could watch as he fingers disappeared and appeared from within Sunggyu. “Can I add another?”

Sunggyu nodded and Woohyun added another one.

This time, Sunggyu hit the wall above his head, groaning at the intrusion.

“Move.” He said.

Woohyun moved, this time, returning his tongue to the skin around Sunggyu’s ass as he began to kiss and lick and suck in different places, hoping that it was distracting enough not to hurt Sunggyu so much. He felt lucky that being an omega, he never got to experience this rigidity in his asshole. When he was so turned on, all he did was climb Sunggyu and mount his dick till he was exhausted.

“I’m ready.” Sunggyu said, moving his hips so that Woohyun’s fingers dislodged. “You can fuck me now.”

“Hyung.” Woohyun said not entirely sure.

“I can take it.” Sunggyu assured him.

Reluctant, he got up to his knees, searching around for the lube as he uncapped it and poured the lube on his dick with his hands that were now shaking again.

But he was being pushed over by Sunggyu’s soft hands as he put Woohyun on the pallet and climbed into his lap.

“Let hyung take it from here.”

Woohyun nodded in gratitude. He didn’t think he could handle the pressure if he didn’t receive any assistance and having Sunggyu guide him again felt so familiar and welcoming that he couldn’t help but smile.

Sunggyu kissed him as he knelt astride Woohyun’s lap, rubbing back and forth as he let Woohyun’s hard dick touch and feel up the cleft of his ass.

“Who knew you were such a bottom?”

“Shut up.” Sunggyu said, raising one leg as he reached behind and lined Woohyun’s dick to his hole. “Are you ready?”

“Uh huh.”

He kissed Woohyun again and while Woohyun was enjoying that, he felt tight heat descend on his dick as he unlatched his lips to look but all he saw was Sunggyu’s dick caught between the both of them before Sunggyu began to move, rocking forward and back as his dick rubbed on both their stomachs.

“You’re… so… tight.” Woohyun noted.

“I know.”

“Oh.” Woohyun kissed his neck, causing Sunggyu to mewl like an omega as he turned out to give Woohyun more room and soon, Woohyun was sucking at Sunggyu’s neck, trying to control something because the faster Sunggyu got on his dick, the more he lost control on anything else. “Hyung. Faster.”

“Shhhhhh.” Sunggyu said, moving faster as he looked into Woohyun’s eyes. “Do you… do you… want to touch it?”

“Yes.” Woohyun said, nodding.

“Touch it.”

Woohyun didn’t know what to do with it. Not from this angle. Not when it was right on his stomach a few. But as Woohyun grabbed it, he grabbed it so hard that Sunggyu groaned, clenching around him.

Woohyun came.

“Oh… oh… oh.” He said as Sunggyu took over, slapping his hand away and jacking himself off as Woohyun flooded his ass with cum, eyes rolling back in ecstasy at the strangeness of the orgasm.

“Yes.” Sunggyu said, hands moving quickly. “Come for hyung, Hyunie. Come for hyung.”

“FUCK!” Woohyun cussed.

“Hyung is coming, Hyunie. Hang on.”

And if Woohyun had thought Sunggyu was tight before, he was sorely mistaken because he felt like Sunggyu’s asshole was trying to cut off his dick.

“Hyung… please.” Woohyun choked.

“Just a second.” Sunggyu said, moving and gyrating on Woohyun’s spent dick as he came, splattering his cum on both their chest and chins.

When he felt Sunggyu begin to relax, Woohyun sighed leaning up to kiss him in gratitude.

*********

“Okay, so we’re definitely doing that again.” Woohyun said, slumping on his back as Sunggyu lay on his belly using his elbows to hold his upper body up as he looked down at Woohyun.

“Doyou want to?” He asked. “I mean, I hope you’re not just saying that because you think it’s what I want to do.”

“Hyung, anybody with a dick loves to put it somewhere. Trust me.”

Sunggyu laughed.

“I have a dick too.” He said. “I don’t have to take your word for it.” His smile waned just a little. “But seriously.”

“Hyung, the only thing better than what we just did is getting knotted.” Woohyun sighed, running his hands through his own head as he shook his head from side to side on the ground. “The only thing that could make it better was if I was getting knotted _while_ I fucked you, I swear.”

“Yeah?” Sunggyu asked as his smile widened again. “I can help with that.”

Woohyun frowned.

“I know you’re an alpha, hyung, but even your dick isn’t that long.”

Sunggyu smacked Woohyun on the forehead before he reached over Woohyun to the other side of the room. When he lay back down, he was holding his trusty,vibrating dildo in his hand.

“I guess I can use that next time.” Woohyun said nonplussed.

“I’m letting you borrow it. You should show more gratitude.”

“Thanks hyung. I’m grateful. But it’s not exactly the same thing as being knotted.”

“It isn’t?” Sunggyu asked as it began to buzz. Just as Woohyun opened his mouth to speak again, his eyes widened in surprise as the head of the vibrator began to swell… very much like a real alpha’s dick would.

“Wha…hh?” Woohyun asked, unable to take his eyes off the dildo.

“I know.”

Woohyun grabbed Sunggyu by the head and kissed him.

“We are so doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> To continue reading OTFDOI, click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7697677/chapters/19075894)


End file.
